Foul Blood
by taoayumu
Summary: Sakura is face to deal with her sister death, and that a vampire kill her. Sakura is trying to find the vampire that kill her sister, but also run into Sasuke and Team Hebi on the way. Sakura's had got a power after her sister death she can have visions.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this is my second fan fiction of Naruto. I am not sure I will update this fiction a lot, unless I get so many reviews that I must write new chapters. I been reading too much vampire novels, and I been itching to write a story with them. This story is most recent with the manga, you you should read the manga first. Also I know this is short, but I am writing this in one in the morning, since I couldn't sleep I be thinking about this idea for a while. Okay I don't own Naruto.**_

_Prologue _

It's pass midnight in this small village. What this town didn't know is that creature of the night is hunting for their new prey. Even I came to to this town for solid reason, revenge on a vampire that kill my only sister. People back at Konoha wouldn't think Sakura Haruno as a part time Vampire Hunter. My clan was a mystery in Konoha, since I was the only member in my clan to become a ninja.

"Sakura! Why are we going to do this?! It's useless we can just go into the village and go try to find some some vampire's ass!" said Claire. Claire is a girl the same age as me, she had dark brown hair, and is a foot shorter than me." We should head back home! Since tomorrow is the funeral".

"But this the last night I could hunt him down, Claire!"I scream to her. "You know how long our clan want to murder him!". We were in the woods in the small village.

"I know, but the clan would be so worry if anything happen to the only blood child of Yuko" said Claire, who was right my mother die couple of years ago. She was the leader of the clan, when she pass my sister took the leadership, and how that she was dead, I was the new leader.

"I know Clarie, but I cannot stand that the vampire that kill my sister is out there!" I said, I end up falling down to my knees to the ground, while tears start pouring down to my eyes.

"We will get him, Sakura", then Clarie embrace me from behind, and we both cried that night in the woods. We came to another small village in Italy, which is where the Haruno clan original came from. This where we bury the members of the Haruno clan. Clarie and me sneak in the compound to our own rooms. Nobody caught us.

Inside my room, I went to pour myself a glass of water. I drank the water in a couple of seconds. I am in a troublesome situation, I was wearing the last parted gift my sister gave me, it was a necklace with a red crystal like the color of blood. She toll me that this necklace holds special powers. I ask her a couple of days after she gave the necklace that I didn't felt no powers. She told me when I become the leader of the clan the power will come to me.

She was right, the moment that my sister died, I felt the power coming into me. I was on a mission when it happen with Naruto, Kakashi, Sai , Yamato, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba to find Sasuke yet again. I was with some of Kakashi's dogs tracking Sasuke's scent, and then my world went black. I had my first vision. When I was done watching my vision, I was in the ground crying my sister's name, because I saw my sister's dead body in my vision at a funeral. The mission was a failure after that.

**Like wise I don't have a plan storyline with this story, but I want to make it short fan fiction with a few chapters, since my other story is going to be long. Please review, if you don't this story will end up being like my other fan fiction taking a long time to update. Please read my other fan fiction!**


	2. Chapter One Homecoming

_Okay guys, I know I have not update in any of the fan fiction that I'm writing, currently I'm writing my own novel, and my fan fiction I left them aside while I was doing it. The reason that I starting to post a chapter is become I got a new person who favorite Foul Blood, and I felt sorry that I didn't update. So if you really want this story to continued, bug me comment me, review me, it make me want to give you guys what you want. As my other story or fan fiction, I'm not sure I will update on that, since I have this really bad habit of forgetting of what I wrote, so maybe one of these days I go and read the story again, and get back into writing fan fiction. But as of now, I'm working hard on writing my novel that I'm working on, so I will not be thinking about fan fiction writing that much, so if you guys be kind, email me at , and tell that you want another chapter I'm almost 100 I will try and write a chapter, because if I know if there is people who want me to write , I will write it. Okay I don't own anything Naruto, but I do own the sexy vampires I going to make for this fan fiction. _

Chapter One-HomeComing

I came back to Konoha the day after the funeral, everyone in Konoha knew of my sister death. Even if they never knew her, it was all the talk in the village. When I arrive I was wearing a black dress that I wore in the funeral. My escort was Yuki, who I know since forever, but he was not part of the Haruno Clan unlike Clarie. He was Yuki Kurawa, the solo member of the Kurowa clan. His story is very similar to Sasuke and bit of my. A group of nomad vampire kill the entire clan, when he was just the age of ten years old. Before that faithful day, our clans were almost like one. We even have members of our clan marry there clan.. After that my sister took him in, offer to be part of the clan, he accept the offer for only one condition, that was to keep his clan name. My sister said yes to him, if he keeps an eye on me once in a while. Since, I live alone in Konoha without any clan members, she wonders what I am doing.

After the news of my sister's death, he took it hard even if he didn't show no emotion to anybody. Most likely, beside my mother he and I were the most close to my sister. Now we were entering the gates of Konoha, we were in horseback. The men at the gate offer to help us with our bags that we were carrying.

"No, it's quite alright. We could handle it with the bags" I told him in a sweet way. While Yuki rolls his eyes at the men. Soon, we were riding slowly around Konoha to my apartment. We soon gave the horses to a farmer in the Konoha, we only brought the horse so we can carry our things back home. As me Yuki enter to my apartment, put my things in my small living room.

"So do you think you could handle yourself, when I leave?" Yuki ask. I know what he mean, he thinks I go and hunt my sister's killer.

"How could you be so calm?! My sister was like a mother to you when your clan die! How can you be so calm knowing that the killer is out there!" I exclaim. He just stood there staring at me with his golden eyes at me, his pale faces doesn't show no emotion.

"You of all people should know that I deeply love your sister, I look at her like a mother. Sakura, you got to learn to let it go I had deal with this already" Yuki said, as he went to come to me closely until we were two feet apart. " Sakura, your sister left me a letter, and she toll me to be your guardian after her death".

"What? No...this can be if you are telling the truth my sister knew all along that she was going to die" I said, while I fell down to my knees.

"Yes, she did, and also the letter said that after her death you would be target next" Yuki said, as he put his hand to my arms and pull me up from the floor. "This isn't the time for you hunt him, since he is going to try hunt you first".

"So what can I do? Stand here let him kill me!" I said to him.

"No, we will wait for him to make his move, don't worry us members of the clan were train to kill vampire for years" Yuki said, but in my mind he sound like he have something hiding from me.

"So you are going to live with me than?" I ask him, and he nod as a yes.

"But there is something -" he was interrupted when the doors of my apartment suddenly open to a girl with brown hair, it was of course, Clarie.

"Sakura, oh my god we are going to be roommates how awesome is that! We can stay up and talk about boys and we could-" Clarie was interrupted by me.

"Clarie, why are you moving with me?!"I ask her.

"The elders sent me to watch out for you, since you are a target of that vampire" Clarie said, she seem like a fairy to me who is high with pixie's dusts, when she was talking right now.

"So I guess the elders too sent you to look out for me, Yuki" I said to him. He was sitting in the couch putting his hands to his silver hair.

"No, the reason I am here is that you sister wants me to watch you after her death, so I am doing this in my own freewill you could say" he said.

"He is such a serious guy, how can you stand him?" said Clarie. I smile at Clarie, the reason is that he remind me of Sasuke a lot, and that I know how to deal this type of guy already so I am comfortable with him. How I'm going to live with these two? I also had my life as a ninja, and havin a vampire hunting me, is not going to help.

_Okay, I going to write a bit saying that I wrote this chapter like two months ago, but didn't post it**. **Also I would like you tell where I got inspiration on this fan fiction,I read a couple of vampire novels, my favorite is of course Twilight series on Stephenie Meyer (Cannot wait for Breaking Dawn this August, Midnight party here I come!), and also the book called The Silver Kiss. Recently I got a couple of new plot ideas while reading The City Of Bones by Cassandra Clare of Mortal Instrument series. I just wanted to tell you where I got some of my inspiration. So pleases give a lot of feedback, that will make me write more, I be busy working on my novel, which is not fan fiction, it's my own orginal book that I'm working on let's get that clear. _


	3. Chapter Two The Monk

_Hey what up my peeps! I know long time no update, and I felt like it was the right time to post a new chapter. Since I love how the manga is right now, I think it would be a nice time period for the story to be place. Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, I do own my sexy vampires._

"Sasuke when will you be able to get the Eight Tails" said Karin, bring her usual annoying self. Sasuke is on a mission to kill the Eight Tails, since Madara sent him to do the job. They were outside of a temple where the suppose Eight Tails is training.

"Karin, for once will you shut up! Can you see Sasuke is planning he moves!" said Suigetsu, who him and Karin always fight. And always in the wrong time they fight.

"Really I don't get why Madara is sending Sasuke to kill Eight Tails?" said Karin.

"Well it's not of our business why he chose Sasuke to kill the Eight Tails, and I guess it's their family business" said Suigetsu. Sasuke was now getting annoy of constant ranting of Karin and Suigetsu, at least Juugo is quiet all the time. Sasuke was sensing the Eight Tails chraka, he was going intense training, but like Naruto he had major source of chraka around the seal. The team were now behind a wall of a temple, getting closer to the Eight Tails. They were waiting for the right time to get the Eight Tails. When an hour pass, and couple of monks got out of the temple. All of them left the area of temple, but one monk. Who was just standing there looking at the wall where Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were at.

When Sasuke found it odd, since they were hiding their chraka. How come he can sense them, Sasuke couldn't see the monk's face, it was cover by the hood his clothing. The monk than went towards them, and Sasuke was getting ready to kill the monk, if there were sign of him to know what they were planning. The monk got to the wall, and stand there in front of them. They all act like if they were normal person hanging around the temple.

"Don't act like you are innocent people, I know what you are?" said The monk.

"You do? Then if that is the case, I have to kill you?" said Sasuke, about to get ready to get his sword.

"So like you Sasuke Uchiha, how does it feel to know that Konoha was the reason you clan is dead" said The Monk. Sasuke was shock what he was hearing, nobody but his team and Madara knows of that.

"How in the hell you know about that?!" said Sasuke demanding an answer.

"I have to research everything about my prey, and you are something to my prey" said the Monk.

"Your prey? What are you taking about?!" said Sasuke.

"The prey of the last bloodline of Yuko. I already kill one of her daughter, there one more I need to kill still" said the Monk.

"What are you talking about?" said Sasuke who puts his sword down a bit, since he was trying to figure out what this monk was talking about.

"Let's just say, my prey have an interest in you, and yet she is only thinking of me right now. I know she is, and she wants to kill me too" said the monk.

"A she? Why are you telling me this, if it doesn't have to do with me?" said Sasuke.

"Just wanted to say to her in her last words of life. That I met the man she loves, and I saw him kill the Eight Tails. That would break her heart indeed" said the Monk. Sasuke was now picturing someone of his past, with pink hair.

"Who are you?" said Sasuke.

"I'm called many things in over the years, but you can call me Ciro" said the Monk.

"I can see you aren't an ninja, and even... human. So what are you?" said Sasuke, and he could feel that his teammates were a bit freak out by this monk name Ciro.

"Let's just say I desire the blood of my prey, for almost in my whole immortal life" said Ciro, and he laugh like it was a definition to an evil laugh. "So now I would leave you be, and see that you kill that Eight Tails, it would so break her heart knowing that you did that" he said, and in a speed of a blink he was gone.

"What was that!" said Karin, he sound like if she saw a ghost.

"Could he be a-" said Suigetsu.

"It's not possible, there is no such thing as the supernatural. It was some creep demon creature, that is like Kisame. Now let's get back to our mission" said Sasuke, who even for him being in front of that mystery person, he felt his power were strong. The power he felt from him, was higher than him, even if he got these new eyes from Itachi, but this person was not human nor ninja.

Sasuke was now trying to put his mind to get the Eight Tails, but when Ciro was talking to him, he knew what his target was. Sakura. Why her? He sound like he was determined to kill her for a long time. Soon he put the Ciro guy and Sakura in the back of his head, and killed the Eight Tails. Now they were on the way back to Uchiha Madara. Sasuke is wondering if he should tell, Madara about Ciro. That his power were surpass Sasuke's new powers. Somewhere deep inside of him, knew that he might meet again, Ciro.

_I need to get some time to write in my fan fiction! I been writing in my novel that I'm writing which I'm in writers block, oh great! So like I said bring on the review, if I get an insane amount of reviews for this chapter I will write another chapter. _


	4. Chapter Three New Mission

_Hey guys so I been missing writing things, and so I going to give you guys another chapter! Well I been getting really into the vampire genre a little too much you can say. I finish Breaking Dawn of the last book of my favorite book series, and I thinking I may write a fan fiction__ which would be events after the book, it just running into my mind at thing moments, maybe because I'm going thought aftermath of a really good series ending, oh crap I dealing with the same thing like with Harry Potter! Okay beside my beloved twilight series, I just stated reading The House Of Night Series, which is another series that have vampires, it really good so far, and they are helping get ideas for this fan fiction. Also as for my novel that I'm working on I think I work on that when I come back from school, or maybe for Nanowrimo which is coming very soon? Okay like I said do not own naruto, if I did I would make spin off show of Sakura._

**Chapter 3- New mission**

It was seven in the morning in Sakura's apartment. She was woke up by Clarie's sleep talking, Sakura and Clarie slept in the same bed, since Clarie demand to sleep in a bed than on a couch. Yuki only sleep in the couch in the living room, and he always quite and clean person to have as a roommate. Unlike with Clarie, she is so not clean. She have her clothes everywhere, and what bugs her the most is that she hang her bra in the shower! Having roommates remind her of the good old days of team seven, when Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke were her roommates when they on a mission. That morning it was a good thing the Clarie wake her wake, she have to go, and see Tsunade for a mission. Which kinda worried Sakura a bit, if she gets mission going out and have to travel. She will have to leave Yuki and Clarie alone. She got up of the bed, and went got dress in the bathroom. She went to the kitchen to see if there is anything she can eat.

But on her way to the kitchen, she noticed that Yuki wasn't in the couch. Which doesn't surprise her, since always Yuki wakes early in the morning and goes out, and trains. That what he said, which he goes out? Sakura ate something quick, and got out of the door, and went to go see Tsunade. This was a hard time for her and Konoha. There been the news that Sasuke already killed Itachi, and we know he still doesn't want to come back. Naruto went to go train, again. Konoha Medi are busy finding out that body that have to be autopsy. She arrive to the office, and knock on the door.

"Come in" said Tsunade. Sakura open the door, and went in." Ah, it's you Sakura, I guess you came to find out a mission I'm going to give you?" she said.

"Yes" said Sakura.

"Sakura, I know you been through some hard things in the last couple of months. I think you need sometime outside of Konoha. So I'm giving you a special mission, to go, and see Eight Tails. Or actually trying to find him. He went missing, yesterday, and I'm not sure if it's akatsuki doing, but I want you to check it out" said Tsunade.

"But isn't this a job for AUBU?" said Sakura.

"I think you can handle this mission. I want you take your time too on this mission, I want you to update me every two days with a report" said Tsunade.

"I understand, so when do I leave?" said Sakura.

"At noon today, and also I know that you have those roommates of yours in your apartment. All I know you are hiding them for Konoha. Also that they won't be happy that you may have to leave them here, so I going to let you take them with you have your mission" said Tsunade. Sakura was now smiling.

"Thank you, Hokage! I will be sure they won't bother with my mission" said Sakura.

"Okay, now I bid you farewell then, I won't be able to sent you goodbye when you leave. Good luck" said Tsunade. When she said that Sakura left her office. Tsunade went and sign, she had this feeling something is not right.

Sakura did as the Tsunade toll her to do, she got Clarie and Yuki to get ready, and pack to go on the mission. Yuki would be a good person to have when traveling, but Clarie she needs more protection . Soon it was noon, and went out of the gates of Konoha. After and half of hour of walking, Clarie was now curious details of the mission Sakura have.

"So where are we going anyway?" asked Clarie.

"We going somewhere close to an ocean, from the map that Tsunade gave me? Close to the village of whirlpool" said Sakura putting back the map to her pouch. Yuki was walking in silent, just like him.

"So how long until we get there?" said Clarie.

"About a day and half" said Sakura.

"That is kinda long for walking?" said Clarie, and she went to look at Yuki.

"Yuki, you been awfully quite aren't you?" asked Sakura.

"There is something I have to tell you, I was going to plan on telling you guys. When we camp, but this morning some the Elders sent me reports of deaths. Close to a temple, which is funny enough to be close to the place for the mission" said Yuki.

"So some killer kill people, whats is so different about that?" asked Clarie.

"The reports said that the people who die, their blood have been drain out of there bodies" said Yuki.

"Oh no! Do you think?" said Sakura.

"Yes, I believe it's him. That why I think now is the perfect time, to do our jobs as clan members of Haruno, to kill him off once and for good" said Yuki.

"So this is conformation that he is already preparing to get to me?" said Sakura, as they went into a small village.

"Pretty much" said Clarie, straight out. Sakura was feeling almost it was time to face her long time foe, and somehow it felt too soon? Just a couple of days after her sister death ? He was never the type to kill his enemies that quickly wasn't his style? So what is his plan? Soon everyone end up being quite, and pass all day with there thoughts, well at least Sakura and Yuki try. Clarie is very small body of hyper, she had a lot of sugar that morning. Soon they ended up camping close to a river that night so they can rest for tomorrow. Clarie went into what we pack for food to see what can she cook for us, Yuki went to woods to get some firewood, and Sakura went to sit beside the river to have a moment to myself. Sakura was sitting there just taking in the piece and quite she had, until her mind went to a sudden image of something? At that moment Sakura knew that she was having another vision, this would be her second vision she had.

This vision was very different? It was like a bunch of them a lot of small vision flashing by her by the second, but Sakura knew after she having the vision she remember every single details of every small visions that is flashing in her mind. When her vision ended, she had at least a total of ten small visions pack in that single foretelling. After the vision she wipe the sweat from her forehead, and wash her face with the river water. She heard soon Clarie calling to her saying dinner was already, and Sakura knew that she have to act normal so that Yuki and Clarie don't get worry of her. After dinner, and when everyone went in their own tents, Sakura took a notebook she brought, and look at it.

"I knew that I may have to do this, and I guess I have to record what I saw" she said to herself quietly. She wrote the ten small visions she had with details, and as much she can describe about the visions she had. These visions gave her clues of what going to happen, and from all the small visions she had today there one thing clear from one of them. Sakura and Ciro will meet in the future, he was cover in blood beside him was a coat from Ataksuki, there was no sign of a body. After she wrote as much as she can of her visions she went back to sleep, and try to dream somewhat pleasant tonight.

_Okay so I'm thinking I going to wait to get a least a certain number of reviews like maybe ten? I post or start working on the next chapter, but if I get like 20 reviews, I would make it my mission to write the chapter and post that damn thing as soon as possible, and that is a author word! Okay so right now I thinking I may have to do some planning, on events happing in this story. If you guys would like give ideas I always game to hear what I should write! So please review! To me it like blood to a vampire!_


	5. Chapter 4 Italy Dream

_Whoa another chapter, okay so I'm been so busy pimping my youtube account, I just forgot my fan fiction! Well I also started writing parodies for my youtube channel, and that took sometime to do, I going to try my best to write a chapter at least once every week or so. I do not own Naruto, If I did Karin wouldn't have been bited by Sasuke, she would have been kill by me personal._

Sasuke was in his new room he got when he join Madrara's group. It was a couple hours after they arrival to the base to give the Eight Tail's body to Madrara's crew. The rest of his team went their separate ways when they were done with the vision, even Karin? Sasuke for onces, needed this time to just be with himself, and just think. Every since he met Ciro, it's the only thing he think about. It haunted Sasuke. Sasuke was on his bed trying to get some sort of rest, but he only was thinking about is Ciro, and that he wanted to kill Sakura. Sasuke closes his eyes, he soon felt sleep taking over his body.

Sasuke was now dreaming. He was in an area that was alien to him? Everything look old, and ancient, like if the city was around for thousands of years. He walk around, and he noticed that the people don't see Sasuke, like if he was a ghost? Sasuke walk around the alien city, and he was looking at the signs of the shops, to see that the language look like Italian? So Sasuke came the conclusion that he much be somewhere in Italy? When Sasuke was thinking, he noticed a flash of pink that came to his vision. He did a double take, and he was seeing Sakura. She was wearing all black, and also the group that was around her was too. It looks like they were getting to go and leave. Sasuke went closer to Sakura, yet still cation even if nobody can't see him. Soon everyone in the group left too go whatever they were going to.

Sakura stood up went inside the building, and Sasuke follow her, and Sasuke was next to her all this time, yet he still is a ghost to her. Sakura got in the building it was a mansion. A man with silver hair, came in front of Sakura. He pull her into her arms, and Sasuke was feeling a bit weird. Sakura was hugging him back, and he started talking to her.

"Sakura, I know this hard for as this is hard for me, we both lost person we love. Sakura, I know what you are going through, and if you need I offer you my arms to cry about. We would morn for her together if you want" said the silver hair man. Sasuke knew after he talk, that Sakura and the man, hold some kind of special bond for the person who they are morn for.

"No, it's quite alright. I think I just need a moment to myself that it, and I already morn for her for days now, and I think it's time I move on" said Sakura, yet to Sasuke, it sound like Sakura was just plain lying to the silver man face.

"Sakura, but lying to me. I know you are planning secretly your revenge for ' you know'?" said the silver hair man.

"So we are not going to say his name?! Ciro killed my sister, Yuki! I can't let him get away from this!" said Sakura, and fell to her knee on the floor.

"Sakura you aren't thinking right. We need to protect you! You are Ciro next target, and you know it. Finding him, will just insure you of your death, I have enough death for one lifetime" said Yuki, and pull up Sakura up to her feet. Sasuke is in shock, not just what just happen to Sakura, but that she was full of this energy that some how really remind him, of himself when he was back with team seven.

"Yuki, I think it time that I go to my room, I tell a maid to sent me a pot if tea. I just need to rest a bit, I didn't sleep for the pass four days, even if I fear to sleep, because I know I will be getting nightmares" said Sakura, and kisses Yuki on the cheek. Yuki kisses her back on her forehead, and give her one last hug before she leaves to her room upstairs of the huge mansion.

"Why must she still have feelings for that jerk, when I'm falling for her too, and if she finds out what happen to me, and that I don't fear death from myself anymore, but fear it for the people I love" said Yuki alone like if he was talking to someone. Sasuke was taken a back to hear this, so this man have feelings for Sakura, but that wasn't the part he was curious about it was him saying he doesn't fear death for himself, but more for others? And that he change and something happen to him? Sasuke went quickly upstairs to follow Sakura who was walking slowly, as ever before. Sasuke walk with her, and Sakura open the door, and he noticed in a small table in the room there was pot of tea ready for her? She was walking so slow that the maids were quick on making the tea and bringing it to her room. Sakura pour herself a cup, and sat on her bed. She drank her tea for a couple of minutes, and look around her, and put a hand inside her shirt to get a necklace, it was red pendant kinda thing.

"Why did you gave me that vision? If I didn't see that vision I could have maybe have save Sasuke. I just wonder when you are going to give a vision?" said Sakura talking to the pendant. Sasuke was thinking Sakura went crazy maybe but she said she was having visions? "Most likely my next vision would be my finally seconds of life itself". Soon Sakura gave up talking to the thing, and down her cup of tea aside, and lay in her bed. Started to cry, and Sasuke was sitting on edge watching her cry her heart out until she fell asleep coming to her, after four days of no sleeping. When he fell asleep, Sasuke woke up, in a sudden. He didn't know what just happen what he dream, but he knew this dream have a meaning, and he have a feeling that Ciro have to do with this, now effecting Sasuke.

_Pleases give reviews! I want them! Okay I tried so out for me._


	6. Chapter 5 A Night On The Beach

_I'm having so much fun writing this, and since I got one week of summer vacation, I want to write a lot for this fan fiction before that, and I wanted to now get into the drama of the story. So I don not own Naruto._

Sakura arrival to the temple where the Eight Tails does his training, and Sakura went to talk a couple of the monks. They said to her, that he was missing for couple of days, and Sakura first thought was the they were too late, they gotten him. Yuki and Clarie were also in the small village, talking to people if they have seen the Eight Tails, and they also got the same answers, he was missing for days. We were too late, he dead.

The rest of the day, they end up checking in some local hotel, for them to stay. Sakura went, and wrote a note to Tsunade to tell her what they found out. Clarie went into town to get us some take out food, and Yuki just said he was going for a walk? Now that Sakura think about it, almost everyday Yuki goes for a walk? Sakura move it back to her head, just think it just something he likes to do. Sakura sent out a bird to sent the message to Tsunade, and Sakura didn't have nothing to do. Her mission was a failure, and they were coming back to Konoha in the morning. So Sakura decided to go out for a bit, and go see the ocean. It's been a couple of years, since she saw the ocean. It would be nice for Sakura to see the ocean, to calm herself with nature. Sakura wrote a note for Yuki and Clarie, even if she knew that they would both be angry with her, when she comes back. So Sakura went to her pack, and try to dress causal, since she not doing a mission, she doesn't have to wear her ninja clothes. She went out, and she was wearing a simple red summer dress.

The beach was close by from the hotel, so if she needs to get back to the hotel room. She get there in a couple of minutes. It was nighttime, and she was now walking by the ocean by the sand. Feeling the wind going thought her hair, and it just hit her. She felt something familiar, like if she have seen it before. Before she could figure out why, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sakura turn around quickly, and she have a quick thought how she didn't sense somebody was close by to her? She was looking towards a pale white face, she knew instant that this person is a vampire, but it wasn't Ciro it was another vampire? He just stood there with a smile that made Sakura creep out.

"You must be Sakura Haruno?" he asked.

"Yes, and why is your kind around these parts" said Sakura, and the vampire still have that smile of his.

"Well I'm here to give you a message from Veneto Coven" said the vampire.

"A message from a vampire clan? I hear about your clan, you were the only vampire coven who did a peace treaty between the vampires and the vampire hunters" said Sakura, who instantly lost all her fears about this vampire, since she knew they weren't here to cause problems for her.

"Yes, and we still loyal to the treaty. We only blood of people who just died, and people who cause crimes which are unforgivable to human standards, sometimes we drink animal blood, but it's just the most tasteful. Beside that I'm here to sent you a message from my master, as you may very well know the name of my leader" said the vampire.

"Of courses who doesn't know from my clan of the leader of the Vento clan, Dante Vento himself" said Sakura.

"Yes, well I'm not sure what he wrote to you about, but from what I heard it's about Ciro. It seem my master isn't happy of his doings, and been getting rumors that he been murdering both humans with high power, and also a huge sin for us vampires, murdering innocent vampires" said the vampire.

"What? He also been killing vampires? But I always heard that you vampires go murder you own kind, too" said Sakura.

"Well we always have to have a reason, mostly vampires kill vampires is to fight for a mate, or they leak out the secret of vampire, but the sin he did, he is killing his own kind for no reason why? He been killing vampires that don't have any power who are just normal nomad vampire, who travel alone" he said.

"That is weird, even for you guys? So Ciro is also on Vento best interest to be killed? And can you tell me your name, since calling you vampire, is just plain odd" said Sakura.

" My name is Romano, and yes Dante wants to kill Ciro, not just he is murdering innocent vampires, but that he also murder your sister. Believe it or not, we were pretty upset about it, since Dante was afraid that our treaty will be broken" said Romano.

"Don't worry about that tell your Dante, that as of now I going to be the leader of my clan. Since I do take the place of my sister, and I'm only one who have the blood of my mother, Yuko. I will insure you that you will still are doing our treaty" said Sakura.

"Thanks so much, and here is the letter. I have to go back to Italy by morning, and also one last thing if you need any help to stop Ciro, came to our" said Romano and gave Sakura the letter from Dante, he left instant after that. Sakura knew after that, that one of her vision happen, it was the vision of her getting this letter? She open up right there, and she read it.

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**It's not in my nature to write a letter, but from the recent events that happen. I needed to write to you, as you know we are still loyal to the treaty. That both our clans of vampires, and vampire hunters are in peace, but after your sister's death. I was in shock, we are responsible to all the vampires in Italy, and that we are people who bring judgment day to vampires of our kind who cause crimes. Just couple of days of your sister death, we getting reports of vampires found dead, as you know there are only two things that can kill us, one is burning us, and the other is ripping us into pieces. We found vampires rip into pieces, and their head remove from their body pieces, and we found the heads usually on a pole, as if Ciro wanted us to know that these vampires were innocent. We check the background of the vampires, they were all innocent following the guidelines of our treaty, so I think that Ciro wants you back in Italy for some reason. I think that you should go to Italy as soon as possible, and so we can come up with a plan to destroy Ciro, before he kills my family and your as well.**_

_**Dante**_

__Sakura finish the letter, and she felt herself so scare, even vampires fear him! She walk towards back into the village, and was walking by a small store there was a girl with red hair, she saw her before back when she was on that mission to save Sasuke, she saw her on the street of the village? There was a man beside her who had white hair, and was drinking something out a bottle.

"Karin, why are you buying these candles? The man we saw today was not a ghost, he said he was immortal, and I think he is a vampire" said the white hair man. Sakura stop in her track, and went inside.

"I know that, but I just want to be sure he didn't leave like a curse or something like that" said the girl who was name Karin. Sakura knew they saw Ciro, and she need to know some information. She went in front of them, and they gave her an odd look.

"You said you saw a vampire, I know who he was" said Sakura, and both of their eyes wide.

_Okay so reviews the story pleases, or I might be mean enough that you have to wait a chapter a month, than once a day. Since I been getting the mood of writing._


	7. Chapter 6 Eventful

_I got another chapter people, whoa I'm so digging this story! Do not own Naruto._

"What? How do you know who he was?" said Karin, giving her an evil look. What Sakura didn't know the reason that Karin didn't like her, is that she believe. She is the person that the vampire wants to kill, and also the fact he said that she is something to Sasuke.

"So are you sure he is a vampire?" said Suigetsu, who was looking at Sakura with interests.

"I know that vampire for almost my entire life, and yes he is a vampire. Can you tell me how you saw the vampire?" said Sakura. Karin and Suigetsu were in silents, since they know they might get into problems with Sasuke and Madara.

"Well we can't tell you what we were doing when we saw, but the only thing I going to tell you that his name is Ciro" said Suigetsu. Sakura wasn't too shock to hear that, but she felt fear coming to her heart.

"Thats him" said Sakura.

"So are you the last bloodline of Yuko? Since he been saying he trying to kill that" said Karin.

"Why should I answer your question, when you are not answering my completely?" said Sakura.

"Well fine! But can you tell us we are not in danger of some sort with this guy?" said Karin who was hopeful that there wasn't any danger.

"If he contact to you guys personal, you pretty much in his list of people he wants to kill. I just hear that he been on a killing speed, from my personal source" said Sakura.

"What? Are you serious, he said he only wants to kill the blood of Yuko. Why would he kill people he doesn't even have anything against him?" said Suigetsu.

"It's how he plans he kill, he always come to some sort of peace to his prey, and then a couple of days pass, and your dead" said Sakura.

"How come you know so much of him, what have he done to you, that makes him want to kill you?" asked Karin, but before Sakura could answer she heard Clarie's voice, and she sound like something went wrong.

"Clarie, is that you?! What happen?" said Sakura, as she left the conversation, and went to find Clarie who was in the side of the shop.

"Sakura! I think something is wrong with Yuki, he not acting like his normal self, and I think he's a-" said Clarie, but was interrupted, when Sakura went to say some last words to Karin and Suigetsu.

"My last words are for you, is that you should runaway. Ciro when come, and get you. You cannot stop him, even vampires fear him. Do those are my last words for you, unless you have information you are not telling me, but I have to leave" said Sakura, and she ran out the shop, and follow Clarie. Karin and Suigetsu were freaking out a bit, when she said even vampires fear him. So they both went out that shop, and went to the base. Juugo was in his room I guess resting still, Madara was during whatever he does, and both Karin and Suigetsu needed to see Sasuke. The good thing about Sasuke that he prefer to train at night, so he was training just outside of his room. Karin, and Suigetsu found him, and Sasuke noticed them.

"It's very odd of you to bother me when I'm training. You better have a good reason" said Sasuke, when he stop what his doing, and went in front of both Karin and Suigetsu.

"We were in town, since Karin wanted to buy candles. We run into someone who knows, Ciro" said Suigetsu. Sasuke's eyes were now wide.

"What did the person said to you?" asked Sasuke.

"Well me and Karin were talking about him, and I mention that I think he's a vampire, and she came in front of us, and said she knew who the vampire was" said Suigetsu.

"She told us that she knew Ciro for her entire life, and gave us a bunch of warnings that he going to come to us, and I was asking her if she was the last bloodline of Yuko, before she was called by a friend to help a friend of hers who was in danger" said Karin.

"When did this happen?" asked Sasuke.

"Like an half an hour ago" said Karin. Sasuke walk pass them, and was going to his room.

"Karin and Suigetsu, do not mention any of this to Madara, and I be going out tonight, and if you follow me, I might kill you instead of that Ciro" said Sasuke as he went to his room.

"Fine by me, I have enough supernatural crap for one day" said Suigetsu, as he was walking towards his room.

"But do you think he might go find that girl, since you remember that Ciro said that she was something to him" said Karin, who really wasn't too thrill hat Sasuke may go after her.

"It's not our business, Karin. By the sound of this, this have something to do with Sasuke's past, and if you follow him, it was nice you meet you" said Suigetsu, and left Karin alone. Karin then decided for once, she not going to follow Sasuke, she did have her limit of supernatural crap herself.

Sakura, and Clarie were running into a forests of some source, and Clarie look like she was afraid to tell her what really happen to Yuki. A couple of minutes have past while running, Clarie stop.

"Whats wrong?" said Sakura.

"I don't think I can get any closer, I'm just afraid that he might kill me" said Clarie, and Sakura was shock to hear that, and she walk ahead to see that Yuki was on the ground. He was making a sound that sound like he was choking.

"Yuki was is wrong?" said Sakura, as was about to touch his back, when he turn around, and she saw pure black eyes. Sakura was in shock, how can this happen. Yuki was looking at her with lust, and yet he looks like his human side is trying to control him. Sakura knew that he wasn't going to kill her, and she was going to ask him questions after he is back to normal.

"Clarie there no need to fear, his human side is trying to take control of his blood thirsty. I going to be knock out for a while, so please take care both me, and I. You promise me, Clarie" said Sakura, who was now holding Yuki on his shoulder.

"I will do what you must do" said Clarie, as she turn her back to not see what going to happen. Sakura felt someone is around the area, and it's somebody chraka, and even if this a danger for Clarie, she have no choice she pull down a the strap of her dress, and Yuki instancing bite her there, and Sakura soon was knock out. The last thing she heard was a voice that wasn't from Yuki or Clarie. It was a voice so familiar, yet she couldn't finish figuring out who it was, since she pass out.

_So please review or I gona bite you!_


	8. Chapter 7 Compromise

_Oh my gosh, I'm acting all weird , since a bunch of you guys reading this are also Twilight fans. You guys rock! Stephenie Meyer is my idol, and I'm not kidding around! Okay so I got some ideas for this story from Breaking Dawn, which is the last book of the Twilight Series. I kinda was influence from the book to add similar things to this story. Do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would have killed the eight tails by now._

Sasuke left the base very quickly, very soon after Karin and Suigetsu told him, that they met someone. He knew it was a she, and he was pretty positive that it was Sakura. He just knew it, and also the fact that Karin told him that Sakura's friend is in danger. He remember his dream he had, and he have a feeling it's that silver hair guy, something about him make him think he is hiding something. The base was close to a small town, which is near to a beach. He was running into the woods, when he heard a noise, which sound like someone was choking. He went to see, and he was behind a tree a couple of yards away from the person making the noise.

Sasuke was shock what he was seeing, it was Sakura. Even if they met a couple of months ago, Sakura seem so different almost looking sad. She was kneeing down next to the silver hair man, who had black eyes. Sakura hold on his shoulder, and said something to a girl behind them, and she agreed to Sakura. Sakura pull down a strap of her dress, to show her neck to the silver hair man. The silver hair man look at Sakura with eyes of lust. Sasuke couldn't stand watching this he jump out of the tree to stop. Sakura was already bitted, and the silver hair man was drinking her blood. Yet, when he drank her blood it wasn't how he picture it would be? The silver hair man circle her body with his arms, and gentle holding her. Sakura was about to pass out, and the silver hair man seem to snap back his human side. Sasuke was in front of them, and the silver hair man was holding Sakura like if she was an art piece that was one of a kind. The small girl behind them was now in shock, not cause of blood sucking that was in front of her, she was shock seeing Sasuke.

"What the hell is going on here?"said Sasuke, not knowing how he should react to the situation he just saw. Clarie went in front of both Sakura and the silver hair man.

"Uchiha, you should get away from here. This the wrong time for you to be here" said the small girl.

"I came here to try and talk about Ciro, and I came to see that you have your own vampire in your group, so tell me what the hell is happening" said Sasuke. He was still looking at both Sakura and the silver hair man.

"You know about him? That means that you are now part if this problem, too?" said the small girl. The silver hair man got up, and was carrying Sakura in his arms. He was carrying her like she could break any second.

"Might as well tell him who we are Clarie" said the silver hair man, and pull something out if his pocket, it was a small bandage he put it on top of the bite marked on Sakura's neck.

"The name is Yuki, as you can see I'm a vampire. Well not really a vampire, but I'm getting there" said Yuki.

"How come you didn't tell us before" said Clarie.

"I won't discuss that until Sakura is awake. I want to explain to you two at the same time" said Yuki. When Yuki finish talking he felt Sakura moving in his arms, and Sakura was awaking, yet she was still very weak

"Yuki, there is something you need to read. Go check my pocket, and read a letter I got from Dante" said Sakura, who can barley stay awake.

"Sakura you need go rest, and I'm so sorry that I drank your blood. I explain more when you are recover" said Yuki, as he went into her pocket, and pull out a letter.

"I will rest, but I have one thing to say to Sasuke. Sasuke I beg of you runaway from this place, you may be in danger" said Sakura, which looks like in any second she pass out.

"Sakura he met Ciro" said Clarie, and Sakura pass out after hearing that. Sasuke was silent the whole time Sakura was awake. Sasuke doesn't know what to think about it, a person who Sakura fear that could kill him. Yuki was reading the letter in silent, and he just finish reading it.

"Clarie, we have major problems. The letter that Sakura got from Dante inform us Ciro have been killing both humans and vampires. This is not good the Italy vampire coven is afraid of him, but anyway a bad sign, and he wants Sakura to come to Italy" said Yuki, giving her the letter to read for herself.

"You got to be kidding me?!" said Clarie, as she read the letter herself.

"Can one of you tell me whats going on?" said Sasuke, he was still looking at Yuki. He drank Sakura's blood like if he was kissing her neck?

"Well this isn't your problem it more of a family business we are dealing" said Yuki.

"Family Business?" said Sasuke.

"Yes, well I'm not sure if Sakura would be cool with me telling her double life" said Yuki.

"What do you mean double life?" said Sasuke, and he thought how stupid he must of sound like when talking to these people.

"Sakura for her whole life was two things a ninja, and a vampire hunter. On her summer breaks as a child she goes to Italy for training, when she become ninja. I would visit her on her days off, and we would have train train at night somewhere outside of Konoha" said Yuki.

"There is noway I'm believe you, what you just told? If that is the case, why was she so weak three years ago?" said Sasuke.

"So you were her teammate, so you must be the infamous Sasuke Uchiha? Well to explain that is that her vampire hunter skills are too noticeable, and if she use them in her ninja life, people would think it 's odd, since it's such a different style than you ninja used" said Yuki.

"Okay! Not wanting to bother you little Q and A, but we should be going somewhere. Sakura may catch a cold if we stay here long, and she needs a bed" said Clarie to Yuki.

"That is true, we have a long day ahead of us. We have to go to Italy as soon as possible, Clarie when we get to the hotel write a letter to both Elders and Dante as soon as you can. We might need backup, I have a feeling that Ciro knows we are heading back to Italy" said Yuki.

"Wait! So you are just going like that? Isn't Ciro around here, so why are you running away?" said Sasuke.

"We are not running away, Ciro is following her whatever she goes. Also Sakura also fear your life, and anybody who was with you when you saw Ciro, because if Ciro made contact with you. You are on his killing list, even if he said he's not going to kill you. If I was you, I would stay in your little hole for a while" said Yuki, as he walks away from Sasuke still having Sakura in his arms, with Clarie following him behind them.

"Do you think I going to stay, I'm involved in this whenever you like it or not. I'm going with you guys, and also don't you have to do some explaining" said Sasuke towards Yuki.

"Yes I do, but now isn't the time for that. I'm not sure if Sakura is going to like it,if you come along, and also are you going to leave the people who was with you, when you saw Ciro? They might as well come along, because I bet the moment you leave them, they be killed" said Yuki.

"So those are the only condition? So when are you planning to leave?" said Sasuke.

"When Sakura recovers her blood lost state, which would be about couple of hours. So most likely we leave at sunrise, so if you come meet us at the entrance of the village around sunrise" said Yuki.

"Sure, just don't ditch. Or I come and hunt you down" said Sasuke, while giving Sakura a last look. "And also take care of her" he said , and in a blink of an eye was gone.

_Hey guys so for the first time, I going to ask you guys what events you want to see in this story. I mean it! Also if you want to see any other characters beside Team Hebi or eagle, or whatever they called? Please do! I kinda need a bit of ideas. Please review!_


End file.
